MCU Casting Calls
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: My choices on who should play who in Phase 4 and beyond following "Avengers 4". (These are just my personal opinions, so refraining from judging me...please.)


_**A/N** : I watched **Avengers: Infinity War** a few months ago, and it is by far not just one of the greatest superhero movies of all time, but also one of the greatest movies of all time period (and for those who are offended, the year). Just as they brought **The Winter Soldier** and **Civil War** to the big screen, the Russo Brothers managed to outdo their two **Captain America** outings by delivering the culmination of 10 years worth of worldbuilding. Honestly, considering the complex plot, emotional tone, and shocking ending, the film is basically the generation's **The Empire Strikes Back**...despite being boasted by Joss Whedon that **Age of Ultron** would be touted as such. (Sorry, Joss. Big fan!) Anyway, I can't wait to see where they go with **Avengers 4** and blow our minds just as **Infinity War** broke our hearts._

 _Now, with that said, Kevin Feige is clearly setting the stage for future movies by, quote, "planting seeds". The biggest hint may be the appearance of **Cassie Lang** , the daughter of **Scott Lang** (the second **Ant-Man** ). If you don't know, she plays the heroes **Stature** and **Stinger** at different points in the **Marvel Universe**. She is currently portrayed by two different actresses: Abby Ryder Fortson ( **Ant-Man** , **Ant-Man and the Wasp** ) and Emma Fuhrmann ( **Avengers 4** ). Given that Cassie was aged up to a teenager in the latter film and the confirmation that "Phase 4" will include LGBTQ and legacy characters, fans have speculated that a **Young Avengers** movie is just around the corner. Of course, I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, but I wouldn't give up hope either._

 _So, I decided to make a fancast ensemble on who should play who in the future; a fair few are already confirmed. Keep in mind, these are just my own personal opinions, so if you don't like the casting choice, you can conduct some constructive criticism in the review section. But I would refrain from using some rude remarks as well. With that said..._

 _Enjoy! If you can..._

* * *

 _1) **Kiernan Shipka** as **Gwen Stacy / Spider-Gwen / Ghost-Spider** : A foreign exchange student whom Peter encounters on his European class trip. She eventually travels to New York to live with her father George Stacy, a police captain in New York. There, when a freak lab accident involving a radioactive spider results in her garnering spider-like abilities, she finds her true calling to become a true superhero._

 _2) **Rowan Blanchard** as **Kamala Khan / Miss Marvel** : An avid supporter and big-name fan of superheroes, particularly her idol (and eventual mentor) Captain Marvel. She is equipped with metamorphic powers that allow her to stretch, enlarge, or shrink her overall size, parts of her body, or alter her physical appearance. Particularly fond of "embiggening" her fists, she strives that she can be a true superhero like that of her idol._

 _3) **Katherine Langford as Kate Bishop / Hawkeye** : The youngest daughter of a rich Manhattanite family who is violently assaulted in Central Park, a traumatic experience that spurred her to partake in intense combat training. As a result, she becomes highly skilled in archery, fencing, swordsmanship, boxing, jiujitsu, Krav Maga, and other forms of combat. Her quest for vengeance leads her to come into contact with the **Young Avengers**._

 _4) **Joshua Rush** as **William "Billy" Kaplan** : One of the twin sons of Scarlet Witch and Vision. He is capable of Chaos Magic, mass teleportation, and astral projection to name a few of his feats. His brother is Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd._

 _5) **Grant Palmer** as **Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd / Speed** : One of the twin sons of Wanda Maximoff and Vision. He is equipped with the power to move and accelerate at speeds far beyond those of normal human beings; he is also granted superhuman reflexes, agility, and durability. His brother is William "Billy" Kaplan._

 _6) **Jace Norman** as **Theodore "Teddy" Altman / Hulkling** : A **Kree-Skrull** hybrid with shapeshifting abilities and a healing factor. He is the son of Kree hero **Captain Marvel** ( **Walter Lawson** ) and the Skrull princess **Anelle** , as well as the love interest of Billy._

 _7) **Isabella Gomez** as **America Chavez / Miss America** : A human born in the Utopian Parallel possessed with superhuman strength, speed, durability, and flight. Her traumatic past causes her to resent leadership, but at the same time strive to prove herself worthy of being a superhero._

 _8) **Taron Egerton** as **Noh-Varr / Marvel Boy** : A Kree superhero with enhanced speed, strength, stamina, reflexes, and a wide array of advanced alien weaponry. _

_9) **Stephan James** as **David Alleyne / Prodigy** : One of the **Gifted** who possesses high-level intellect and the combined knowledge of everyone he encounters._

 _10) **Kamil McFadden** as **Rayshaun Lucas / Patriot** : A **S.H.I.E.L.D.** agent who strives to live up to the legacy of **Captain America**. His skills include heightened speed, strength, stamina, durability, and marksmanship; however, he prefers to use his shield over firearms._

 _11) **Emma Fuhrmann** as **Cassie Lang / Stature / Stinger** : The daughter of **Scott Lang** ( **Ant-Man II** ) who strives to become a superhero following in her father's footsteps. As **Stature** , she has the ability to increase and decrease her size based on her emotions; as **Stinger** , she can communicate with over 5,000 species of ants and insects, fly with bio-synthetic wings, and fire bio-electric wrist-mounted blasts with her Black Widow's Bite bracelets. **Abby Ryder Fortson** portrays a younger Cassie._

 _12) **Ty Simpkins** as **Harley Keener / Iron Lad** : A young man and talented mechanic who lives in Rose Hill, Tennessee with his mother and younger sister. He is also the boyfriend of Cassie Lang._

 _13) **Milana Vayntrub** as **Doreen Green / Squirrel Girl** : The eventual best friend and partner-in-justice of **Kamala Khan**. With the enhanced strength, agility, durability, and senses of a squirrel and her tech-savvy skills, Doreen is primed and ready to aid her friend (and any friend) in need._

 _14) **Jacob Latimore** as **Miles Morales / Spider-Man** : An Afro-Latino teenager and the nephew of **Aaron Davis** ( **Donald Glover** ). Much like **Peter Parker** and **Gwen Stacy** , Miles is bitten by a genetically engineered spider and garners spider-like abilities._

 _15) **Marsai Martin** as **Lunella Lafayette / Moon Girl** : A young African-American girl who may be the smartest person in the universe. She shares a mental link with her pet companion **Devil Dinosaur** ( **Dee Bradley Baker** ) due to her being an Inhuman._

 _16) **Jake T. Austin** as **Dante Pertuz / Inferno** : A Latino-American teenager with the ability of pyrokinesis, which he hasn't yet fully harnessed. He teams up with the group to save his younger sister Gabriella from Inhuman traffickers._

 _17) **Skai Jackson** as **Riri Williams / Ironheart** : A young college student and engineering prodigy who builds a powered exoskeleton modeled after that of Tony Stark when an alien destroys the lab and captures her best friend._

* * *

 _This is the younger section for now; I may move on to the adult section in the future._ _Now, I say again that my casting choices may not be on par with yours and are merely my own opinions. **Ty Simpkins** , **Emma Fuhrmann** , **Milana Vayntrub** , and **Katherine Langford** are the only ones confirmed for the MCU. However, there are some alternatives for a few of them listed below._

 _1) **Kaitlyn Dever** or **Kathryn Newton** for **Spider-Gwen**  
2) **Arisha Razi** for **Miss Marvel** ( **Kamala Khan** )  
3) **Madison Davenport** ( **Kate Bishop** ) or **Kara Hayward** ( **Lila Barton** ) for **Hawkeye**  
4) **Tyler Posey** for **Wiccan**  
5) **Alexander Ludwig** or **Tom Felton** for **Hulkling**  
6) **Anna Kendrick** , **Mae Whitman** , or **Felicia Day** (among others) for **Squirrel Girl  
** 7) **Jaden Smith** for **Spider-Man** ( **Miles Morales** )  
_

 _So, once again, if you have any casting suggestions, let me know in the reviews and try to refrain from hateful comments...pretty please with a cherry on top._


End file.
